Falling Inside The Black
by KamesShipper
Summary: His innocence was brutally taken from him.His world crushes down when he attempt something wrong.Who will be there to help him,love him and show him that there's nothing wrong with being gay?
1. Chapter 1

Kendall found himself stuck again alone in his bedroom with his abusive father. Mr. Knight smirked, trailing his finger over his son's face as softly as possible making the boy cringe in both disgust and fright from his dad's suspicious and unwanted gesture.

As if he was reading Kendall's mind, Mr. Knight pulled his hand back and slapped _oh so harshly_ on his cheek leaving his red hand print burning the soft pale skin.

"Stupid homo, you're worthless piece of shit. Keep that in mind you fucking queer….No son of mine is gonna be gay." Hissed Mr. Knight words dripping in venom as he continued…"You know what? I'm going to get the gayness out of you one way or another." Mr. Knight's eyes darkened with anger as he spat leaving Kendall shaking with fear "You fucking disgust me _Kendall…..__**Now fucking strip**_."

Kendall was shivering by both fear and the cold winter breeze coming from the slightly opened window…"D-Dad….D-D-Don't" Whimpered the poor boy unable to control the tears.

Mr. Knight unable to control his anger landed another slap to his other cheek as he growled "I said strip you fucking bitch, do it before I lose my temper." Kendall was frozen in fear when his father started to take his clothes off and then he took Kendall's as well and then he pushed him harshly onto the bed.

Tears clouding his vision Kendall didn't see the wicked smiled on his father's face, and mostly he was crying so hard that he wasn't able to believe that he was about to be r-r-ra….no it's too painful he couldn't even say it.

Without bothering to use lotion or to even prepare Kendall, Mr. Knight slammed into him causing him to cry out in pain. This sickeningly charged the man up more, as he continued to thrust into his son, feeding off of his pained screams.

"Shut up and take it like the man you're not." Mr. Knight growled into his ear slamming his erect cock into Kendall hard, Kendall gasped throwing his head back as he screamed out in pure pain and agony."Fucking hell Kendall, you're so fucking tight even more than your pathetic excuse of a mother." He hissed as he thrust in and out again and again.

Kendall whimpered at the pain, gasping every time his dad thrust in, he could feel the blood on his thighs. Kendall tried to fight him by struggling and pleading him to stop but sadly his trials were all in vain. His bastard of a father was enjoying this way too much because he kept moaning and crying out in pleasure _"Kendall it feels so fucking good."_

The sounds of the thunder and the flashes of lightening were covering his sobs and screams as his kept yelling"_**Dad please stop."**_

"Shut up." Mr. Knight growled as he punched him in the face. More tears escaped from Kendall's lifeless dull eyes.

Rolling off of the bed after reaching his climax, stood up, put on his clothes and turned to look at the shaking form that remained. Kendall was curled up, sobbing and laying in a pool of blood and semen.

Satisfied that he managed to break his son, he left a kiss upon his forehead "That felt good Kendall, sweet dreams my boy" Said in an_ almost_ sweet tone as he left the room.

"_I don't see how I ended up being gay with a homophobic father who just stole my innocence just to teach me a fucking lesson."_ Kendall though not understanding how life could be so cruel before the darkness welcomed him with open arms.

As of this night, an innocent blonde boy was assaulted and raped by none other than his own father.

As of this night, Kendall has seen pure evil as the rain poured, and he cried.

Mr. Knight was no longer Kendall's role model, he was now the main star of his nightmares.

He was now dirty, corrupted and a kept flooding his mind but the important one must've been: **Is being gay really this wrong?**

**AN: I can't believe I wrote this….but nevertheless did you like it…you know regardless of the rape :p**


	2. Chapter 2

Fate always had its cruel way of punishing sweet little Kendall, because here he was yet again alone in the house with his father still sore from last night misfortunate event.

_His mind...numb..._

_His breathing...short..._

_His heart…racing…_

_...And there stood his nightmare...wearing a deadly smirk..._

"Hey Kenny, remember Kendall? That's what I used to call you when you were a little kid." His dad's voice was dark, he almost didn't recognize it…he was like last night caressing his cheek with his thumb making the boy shudder as the events of last night came rushing back to him. Mr. Knight was staring at him intensely; his piercing emerald green eyes were filled with satisfaction. "Your mom and sister are not home….you know what that means. " he said with a merciless smile appearing on his face.

"P-Please…n-not a-again…"Stuttered Kendall too scared again to even move or twitch a finger, he knew that it could get worse if he father do _it_ again….he was still in agonizing pain.

"Not again? You sound so fucking pathetic Kendall. I'm gonna do this till you fucking learn your fucking lesson and decide that you won't be a fucking queer anymore." Mr. Knight hissed, the words dripping in venom while he kicked his son aside.

"You motherfucker, do you honestly believe that by raping me several times, you're going to change the fact that I like boys?" Said Kendall out of the blue not realizing that he just mastered some courage and stood up to his father, and as an instinct covered his face when he saw anger and rage within his father's eyes.

"What did you just call me you stupid fuck?" Growled the man glaring at his _captive_ than he leaned forward, hovering over Kendall and nipped at his neck. Kendall whimpered, now he was truly scared. The bite did the trick, the kid had shut up and lost every ounce of courage that he had just mere seconds ago.

"N-N-Nothing…" whimpered Kendall tears escaping his fear-filled green eyes, if fear was something critical and murderous, Kendall would have died right on the spot from a fear overdose.

"Nothing? That sure as hell didn't sound like nothing…you know what? Let's get down to business my boy." Said Mr. Knight smiling at him and then he sprung him onto the bed and hunched over the blonde, sniffing him…"Ahh, the sweet smell of fear." Mr. Knight stated happily.

His father was acting a bit nicer towards him than last night and as to confirm Kendall's recent thoughts Mr. Knight's hand slid into Kendall's pants and straight past his boxers so that it was resting on his groin. The gesture would be considered as part of love making but that wasn't the case and Kendall knew that. The father rubbed the area, making Kendall shiver and squirm beneath him. He played around with his boy's member for awhile before taking his hand out and seductively licking the liquid on his hand. Mr. Knight smirked at the sweet taste, and then his fingers moved down to the waistband of Kendall's pants and hooked into it. Before Kendall could react, Mr. Knight had his pants off than he pinned the younger boy's legs down again and pulled down his underwear this time. Kendall was squirming uncomfortably as the cold surface touched his bare skin. He was now naked; exposed to his sadistic father who yet again seemed to enjoy this. Kendall was confused by his father's actions…how could he say that homosexuality is wrong and here he is raping his son which is considered a sin.

"D-Dad...Please...you d-don't w-want t-t-t do this." Kendall cried out, hot tears falling from his beautiful green eyes that matched his dad's _in color._

"You're right Kendall…I don't…" Kendall let out a sigh of relief but regreted instantly when he heard his father continue his sentence…"I need to do this…ever since last night I've been longing for this exact moment."

Mr. Knight unzipped his pants and Kendall knew what was coming next."So beautiful Kendall…you're so beautiful." Kendall was tongue tied...mind blank just comprehending his father's words sinking deep into his mind and soul letting questions corrupt his mind…if he was beautiful, why was his dad doing this to him…if he was beautiful why did the god punish him like this…if he was truly beautiful as his father said why didn't he have someone to love him and cherish his beauty already?

His father already positioned himself at the entrance and in one fluid motion, pushed into the soft flesh. Kendall screamed in pain. He could feel the warm blood gushing out of him. He was crying and whimpering in pain. Didn't his father have any sympathy? Mr. Knight thrusted a few more times trying to loosen the hole, before taking himself out and caressing his son's face.

"That's great, cry for me gorgeous…I love it when you cry Kendall...it's like music to my ears not like that bullshit you play on your dumb guitar" If he wasn't in this state, Kendall would've totally defended his music…but he was in too much pain to even think straight.

"Don't worry Kenny, I'll make you feel good," The man said then he went back and thrusted into Kendall again. The young boy squirmed and felt that the sheets were wet beneath him. He figured it was blood..._his blood_.

"Why?" Kendall screamed gasping in pain. He could see black dots in his vision as his head spun, making him feel nauseous….at the same time his father spilled his hot seed inside of him. It burned the entrance where it mixed with blood and the torn flesh.

"Because I love you my boy…no one else could love you but me. And you love me too, right Kenny?" Said Mr. Knight smiling and although Kendall was in great pain, he surprisingly was able to understand what his father said as his eyes widened in response.

"ANSWER ME" Yelled Mr. Knight, his patience growing thin.

"Y-Yes." Said Kendall hesitantly, his tone of voice unlike his usual self.

"Say it."Demanded Mr. Knight authority apparent in his voice.

"I l-love…y-you d-d-dad." stuttered Kendall words rolling out of his tongues with a bitter taste because he used to love his father but as a father but as of last night and this night…that pure love was immediately replaced by pure hatred.

"That's a good boy, good night Kendall. Sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite."Said Mr. Knight satisfied yet again and leaving the room this time after kissing his son's cheek.

**AN: Please PM me and give some ideas…I really want to know if I either should let Kendall kill his father out of self defense or just cause him some injuries so he would be back later…the point is I need a reason to put Kendall in juvy…Help please :(**


	3. Chapter 3

_"P-p-please." His voice was raspy, torn from abuse, from the yelling and screaming he had done … "I'm...I'm begging__ you, please, please, dad, stop it."_

_"You make me so hot Kenny." Mr. Knight gasped, grinding his hips lightly against Kendall's, moaning in pleasure as his arousal grew. Kendall screamed his lungs out in fright as he felt the unnatural bulge brush against his body. He opened his mouth to protest, but his dad covered it this time with a free hand. "Shh Kenny, the more you struggle, the worse this will feel." Mr. Knight pursed his lip and thought for a moment, "Well unless you like it when I fuck until you bleed" He added saddistcly._

_Kendall's eyes widened in fear. "N-no! No, please n-not a-again... Please, don't. Please dad, please please!" he begged desperately with trembling lips._

_The man scanned the fearful teen that lay under him, before he pulled him up and stroked his face. " Don't worry,I won't hurt you this time…much."_

_There was no point in struggling, Kendall's eyes shut tightly as his dad spread the young teen's thighs and thrust a single finger into his son's hole. Tears leaked out of the shut eyes, and uncomfortable whimpers fell out of the blonde's lips. clearly forgot his promise of being gentle as he began to brutally thrust his finger in and out of the tight hole. Adding another finger, he stretched the hole, his eyes burning in violent pleasure as he saw the look of extreme discomfort cross Kendall's face._

_"S-stop! It hurts…p-please!"Kendall finally choked out._

_Mr. Knight grumbled in displeasure as he pulled his fingers out and grabbed his son's hips in a bruising grasp before his forced his member into the tight hole. Kendall screamed loudly in pain, as the large penis ripped apart his insides. The pain was more intense than he could imagine it was unbearable, it was as if his entire body was being ripped in half._

_"No! Please don't! P-please stop!"_

"_Kendall"_

"_Kendall"_

"_KENDALL"_

"KENDALL…wake up little brother"

Kendall woke up drenched in cold sweat luckily pulled away from the nightmares realm by his18 years old sister Katie.

"Kendall,are you okay?" Asked Katie as usually concerned about her baby brother.

"I'm fine Katie, Just a bad dream."Said Kendall,putting on a fake smile that fortuaneltly was easily bought by his sister.

"Okay, well you should take a shower and get dressed it's time for school baby brother."Grinned Katie petting her brother's back.

"I'm not a baby…I'm fifteen, sixteen next month" Groaned Kendall making Katie chuckle, he looked so cute.

"I know that….but no matter how old you are you'll always be my baby brother."

"I can live with that."

"So can I…Now hurry up."

**AN: I've decided to make Kendall kill his dad but you're gonna have to wait and see how.**


	4. He raped me Part 1

Katie doesn't suspect a thing; I have to make sure that nobody else does. Luckily I don't have bruises on my face or any place visible that is. My father hurt me so bad, I feel so disgusting, and nobody will want me now. I wanted to keep my virginity for someone special, someone who loves like I love him, someone like my best friend Dak. He's gay too, but I can't make a fucking a move on him because I'm such a coward who doesn't want to ruin a long term friendship. _I'm a dirty whore now all thanks to my dad_,** please note my sarcasm**. I can't believe how sick of a bastard he is, thinking that by raping me he would change the fact that I like men and not women. It's not something that you can just run away from. I was born this way, I can't just magically change. It doesn't work that way. I wish it did, but the universe doesn't function that way. But I'm okay with it. I like being gay. I will find the right guy someday and I will escape my father's abuse somehow.

Taking a shower hurts like hell, no matter how much I scrub I can't feel clean, he really managed to break me but I will not show him that. I'm a Knight after all and we will do anything to protect our pride and dignity. I wore my black Jeans and my blue vans and I put a random long sleeves shirt on and then went downstairs praying in my head that I won't see _him_ there. But of course I wasn't that lucky.

"Morning honey" Said my mom as she gave a good morning kiss; she's so sweet and affectionate like that, unlike_ him_.

"Morning mom…dad "I said trying to sound unsuspicious, lying through my teeth and trying to convince them that we still had a perfect father and son relationship.

"Morning son…how do you feel today?" Said my father also trying to show my mother and sister the great and perfect relationship that we have or _rather had_.

"I'm great dad…I should probably go now…I promised Dak to meet him before school starts." I didn't miss the ice cold glare my father gave me as I said Dak's name, he hated him too for being gay but of course he can't touch him. I will not allow it. If that was to happen, it will be over my dead body.

"Okay baby brother, do you want a ride?" Said Katie being the sweet protective older sister she was…I love her so much for looking after me. If only I could tell her the pain I'm going through…I bet she would kill my dad.

"No thanks Katie,I could walk there…you don't have to worry." I said giving her and my mom a goodbye kiss and then gave my dad a fake warm smile that he surprisingly returned. Now I was out the door thanking my stars that I'm no longer in that house, now if I only don't get back there after school because I certainly don't want to face the wrath of my father this night.

I saw dak waving at me as I reached the school doors so I picked up the pace of my footsteps to greet him.

"Hey Kendall"

"Hi Dak"

"What's up?"

"Nothing"

"Okay,um how are you?"

"Fine"

"Alright, still giving one word answers, something smells fishy."I didn't even realize that I was doing that,but there was no way I was gonna tell him the truth he would go all protective best friend mode and probably decide to murder my father -_which would probably be great_ -so I did what I was best at,_**I lied**_.

"Nothing's wrong Dak, I'm just not in a mood you know that I hate Mondays."It's true I hated Mondays and frankly who doesn't? It's the beginning of the week and it's so far away from Friday.

"Of course I know that Ken, I'm your best friend which also means that I know you good enough to tell that there's something wrong"How could I've been so stupid of course he saw right through my lies, he had that gift, but I also had the gift of lying so that's what I continued to do…but I've kinda slipped and yelled at him.

"You know nothing Dak"I Snapped at him,regretting the words as they left my mouth,stupid,I'm so stupid why did I just do that,now I just proved his assumptions…I did what I thought was right and I decided to walk away from him very fast..Because I wasn't ready for his intervention, he would get me to confess in no time just like he did when he got me to tell him I was gay.

"Don't walk away from me"and before I know it I was wrestled to the ground held down by him, a rush of fear ran through my veins making my body shiver as I remembered my father's rough touch...and before I recall what was happening I was already in tears.

"D-Dad…p-p-please...n-n-not ag-ag-again." I whimpered not realizing what I just said. Dak was a smart guy and he was able to recognize that Kendall just said dad and not Dak. _**WAIT A MINUT, KENDALL JUST SAID DAD?**_

**AN: I know what you're thinking, it's not a great chapter and it's kind of boring but it will get better I promise…and James will be in this story. You just have to be patient. Logan and Carlos will be in this story too (Of course: p)**


	5. He raped me Part 2

**AN :Oh my god I'm so terribly sorry for the delay, but don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story…as sick as it sounds I love it so much…and please forgive me and enjoy…**

'_Dad?'_ Dak growled in his mind as he felt the blood boiling in his veins,anger was evident in his brown greenish eyes…What had Mr. Knight done to his boy? Kendall was shaking like a leaf underneath Dak…He loosened his grasp after realizing that he was hurting Kendall.

"Kendall, it's me Dak…not your father. Please open your eyes." Dak said trying both to control his anger and to calm the frightened blonde boy down.

Luckily enough, Kendall came to his senses, slowly opening his eyes to reveal his fear-filled emerald orbs.

"Th-Thank god, I thought it was him." Said Kendall as he returned to the world of the living, giving his best smile to his Dak…pretending as if nothing has just happened in the last couple of minutes thus making Dak angrier if that was even possible.

"What did he do?" Dak said gritting his teeth, hissing the words with an ice cold tone unlike his usual self making Kendall uncomfortable as he tried to avoid his gaze and ignore his question but failing miserably after whispering a pathetic "Nothing." And provoking Dak to yell at him.

"GOD DAMMIT, DON'T LIE TO ME KENDALL." Dak yelled making Kendall back away in fear as tears started to collect in his sad eyes…realizing his mistake after lashing out on the terrified blonde boy…Dak quickly wiped the tears off his face as he whispered quietly "Please Kendall tell me."

"I I I c-can't…P-Please d-don't m-m-make me."Whimperd Kendall, hardly managing to speak up as he sobbed hardly into Dak's chest soaking his V-neck…not caring about his shirt,Dak felt hurt due to the fact that his best friend and secret crush was hiding the truth from him. His anger subsided for a mere moment and sadness took its place…What had happened to make the usually cheerful boy and that amazing happy aura disappear like that?…What could possibly break the boy and bring him to the edge of crying like a child who had just lost his favorite toy?…Truth is Kendall Knight never cried, not once…he didn't cry when his grandfather passed away. He didn't cry when he watched sad movies…Heck he didn't even cry when he his first girlfriend broke his heart…Still unknown to Dak that this wasn't the first time that Kendall shed tears.

"Kendall, please don't do this to me, please tell me the truth…it hurts Kendall…you have no idea how much it hurts to see you cry…please Kendall." At hearing this, Kendall's heart had stopped beating, no it wasn't his intention to hurt Dak, but what could he possibly do or say. Admitting that he was raped was one thing but admitting he was raped by his own father was a whole different story but nevertheless, Kendall trusted Dak with his life so he decided to let the cat out of the bag.

"_He raped me…twice"_ Kendall murmured loud enough for Dak to hear as he looked down at the floor in order to avoid his friend's angry gaze.

"That sick bastard." Dak hissed after the long silence, his face was filled with anger, rage and oddly enough sadness. Something clicked in his mind, of course Mr. Knight was homophobic, he still remembers the cold stares he got from him every time he was with Kendall but he shrugged them off at that time, but now after hearing those words, his eyes held a psychotic look or better yet a vengeance look that made shivers ran down Kendall's spine as he looked up to meet his eyes realizing the dangerous look that was now floating freely in his friend's orbs.

"He will not dare to touch you again." Said Dak quietly, his cold voice could've frozen hell.

"What are you gonna do?" Asked Kendall hesitantly.

"I'm gonna help you Kendall."

"You can't Dak, you have no idea what he's capable of…I don't want him to hurt you." Kendall said, seriously afraid of seeing his friend and secret crush get hurt by his father, he could endure everything alone, he doesn't want anyone involved, especially the anyone who's very dear to him.

"Trust me Kendall, he won't hurt me. You trust me,right?" Kendall didn't need to think twice before nodding frequently, he honestly trusted Dak with his life…he knows as cliché as it sounds that Dak would've been his prince charming if this life was a movie.

"Good then, you have nothing to worry your pretty little head about, now wipe off those tears and I'll see at lunch."Dak said smiling as he observed Kendall wiping away his tears with his sleeves and putting on a smile that was gladly returned by Dak. After kissing Kendall's forehead he walked away planning something that will possibly ruin his life in the process of saving's Kendall which will be worth it. _**Kendall was an angel corrupted by a devil and Dak won't ever let that happen again as long as he shall live.**_


	6. He's In For An Unpleasant Surprise

Kendall was the pure definition of a nervous wreck. He just, without realizing, made the possibly biggest mistake of his life. He confessed to his best friend slash crush that he was raped twice by his own flesh and blood, his father. What if he found out that Kendall told Dak? What if he takes it too far and kills him? Only time shall know and here right fucking here is the problem…the mystery that time beholds for Kendall…those seconds turning into minutes and into hours way too fast for the blonde boy's liking. It was as if someone up there was enjoying putting him through much despair, enjoying toying with him, enjoying torturing him.

The fucking time was keeping him terrified and on the edge. Not knowing what this night held for him was keeping his head reeling; his heart beating furiously and hot salty tears on the verge of falling down his soft cheeks.

Loud bells ringing woke him up from his scary trance as he rushed away from the classroom with the rest of the students only to realize later that his phone was vibrating in his Jeans ,he pulled out his iPhone and his face suddenly paled at the sight of his father's picture on his device. Trembling index finger pressed the accept button as a wobbling hand held the iPhone to his ear.

"Hey Kenny." Mr. Knight said in a husky voice as Kendall cringed disgustingly at his childhood nickname."How's my little boy toy doing?" Continued the man seductively, sending in process unpleasant shivers down his son's spine.

"D-D-Dad…I-I-I'm fi-fine." Kendall choked out as he swallowed the thick lamp that formed in his throat.

"That's what I wanted to hear…I hope you're ready for tonight. Your mother and sister are staying over your fag boyfriend's house." Mr. Knight chuckled darkly as he perfectly made it clear to Kendall that it's going to be another misfortunate night, filled with blood and screams…in better words…Rape Part 3.

"What's the matter Kenny? Cat ate your tongue?" Said Mr. Knight and Kendall could feel the dark smirk that was now evident on his father's facial expressions. His mouth was suddenly dry, it felt as if he hadn't drank in hours, and fear was getting to him. He was an average teenage boy with a wonderful childhood; he was a kind boy who didn't even dare to hurt a fly so why did this have to happen to him? Why did have to lose his innocence to his father? What in god's name did he do to ever deserve this? Suddenly an inner voice that sounded suspiciously like his father's said _it's because you're gay…homosexuals don't deserve god's love they deserve to burn in hell's flames…they deserve to be skinned to death…they deserve to rot in hell._

"Dad…please…can we stop for just tonight…it-it hurts dad."Whimpered Kendall as tears finally left the corners of his eyes and he sobbed violently at his dad's words.

"Shut the fuck up you little bitch…I'm not gonna stop until you stop being a homo…and before I leave you to your little crying fest don't bring anyone home…got it you little fucker?" Growled Mr. Knight as he spat his words harshly through the phone making Kendall cry harder and harder.

"Yes ." Choked out Kendall trembling as the line went dead.

Overwhelmed with all the intense emotions and scared shitless by the voice inside his head,Kendall ran to the boy's restroom, tears staining his flushed cheeks. As soon as he got there he slipped into one of the stalls,locking the door. Suddenly ,he heard someone entering so he abruptly choked back a sob that threatened to come out and held his breath hoping that whoever this person was would not find him in such state. Boys aren't supposed to cry. Crying is a sign of weakness,at least that's what his father used to tell him as he grew up…_You fucking fag!Are you crying? Crying is for girls you damn pussy ,_hissed the voice harshly.

"NO IT'S NOT." Kendall yelled clenching his fists in his golden locks and suddenly stiffened when he realized that the person was still out there and as if on cue he heard a familiar voice call out "Kendall? Buddy? Is that you?"

Kendall held his breath not wanting to show anymore weakness to Dak as he prayed that he would give up but he knew that Dak wouldn't;he was too stubborn for his own good sometimes. Footsteps made their way to Kendall's stall and stopped as he heard Dak sigh.

"Kendall,I know you're in here.I can see your vans." _Shit_,hissed Kendall to himself, wiping his eyes, he slid the lock out of place. As soon as the door was open ,Dak gasped in shock as he saw his friend's tears stained face.

"Hey." Kendall whisperd hoarsely,his vocal cords apparently damaged from his crying fest as his father called it.

"What did he do?" Dak hissed,each word dropped with sheer hatred for the elder man.

"He called." Kendall whispered so quietly so that Dak can't hear him but they were standing so close to each other that he heard the words clearly.

" What did he say?" Dak growled angrier this time if possible as he glared daggers to the wall behind Kendall.

"He-he wants to do it again, he won't stop doing it until I'm not gay anymore…I can't take it anymore Dak… please help me..P-p-please." Kendall was already crying and trembling as he was pulled suddenly into Dak's warm embrace.

_I told you not to cry you fucking pussy…_

"Fucking bastard…well you know what he's in for quite an unpleasant surprise tonight." Dak said smirking evily,thanking his lucky stars that Kendall couldn't see him right now because he truly looked like a psychopath with no reason in life but to kill mercilessly. But to be honest,he had every right to be this way, Mr. Knight did not only hurt his angel but also brutally ripped apart his innocence but nevertheless even as a corrupted fallen angel Kendall would still always be beautiful and pure and no demon or devil in this fucked up world could change that fact.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Kendall said after he calmed down a bit from crying and he was really frightened to learn the answer because his dad was not an easy man to mess with and Kendall learned the hard way twice and possibly _thrice_.

"Like I said Kendall,it's a surprise." Whispered Dak into Kendall's ear making said boy blush at the affectionate gesture from his secret crush.

As they left the boys' restroom,Kendall was silently praying to a god he didn't believe in anymore that this night will not end in blood and tears.

**AN: I'm terribly sorry for being absent for such a long time, it's been like 3 months.I feel like such a bad person,but now luckily that school's out I can update more and possibly start a lot of other stories (Kames,of course ;) I ship them so hard and just for the record I love all of the Kames stories out there such as ****Baby, You've Got Me Under Your Spell**** by ****allthingslovex**** , ****The Beginning of Plus Rien**** by ****Elle-ish**** , ****Nothing but a star**** by ****BrRusherGirl**** and last but not least ****Family and Friends Forever and Always**** by ****jamesmaslowlover. I know I can't mention all stories but I read each and every one of them.**

**I love you rushers.**

**Woo-Hoo…I can't get that song out of my head :p**


End file.
